


Убивашка

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Мечты унылого лошпека о том, как бы изменилась его жизнь, если бы он завел Сефу.





	Убивашка

**Author's Note:**

> Я написал это очень давно, в период, когда моя жизнь представляла собой беспросветную жопу, и недавно нашел на компе. Словил смешанные чувства. И немного пожалел того себя.

...В воздухе стоял запах гари, повсюду валялись мирно догорающие искореженные тела. От пламени летели искры, создавая яркий и веселый салют. Сердце полнилось теплом и радостью. Ощущалась атмосфера долгожданного праздника.  
\- А где мой подарок? - спросил я, оборачиваясь туда, где в тени стоял высокий человек в черном.  
Выйдя к теплому и уютному огню, он загадочно усмехнулся и выставил вперед длинный меч, на котором я узрел всех моих мучителей, висящими вряд.  
\- Какая прелесть! - воскликнул я, всплеснув руками.  
О да, это был замечательный подарок. Много лет я не переставал о таком мечтать. Здесь были все - начиная от тех, кто породил меня на свет, и заканчивая теми, кто делал мое существование невыносимым. Обнимая Сефирота, я стоял и смотрел, как огонь пожирает их мерзкие тела. Сефирот был пушистый. А запах гари меня впервые не раздражал.


End file.
